


What if

by underworldqueen13



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Kinda fluff, What happens now?, someone needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random bit I wrote about Kallus not being saved by the empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He watched the ship leave. A twinge of regret in his mind which he soon shook off. The empire would send someone for him, Kallus was sure of it. He told himself that as he held the warm glowing rock. The cold was unbearable without the proper protection from such harsh elements. Kallus lost track of the time had it been hours? Days? He had no way of knowing. He heard the rumble of a ship landing, he remembers trying to get to the ship for help and the numbness that broke to remind him of the pain his leg was in. After that he remembered falling into someone's arms.  
When Kallus woke up, the sound of a medical droid was the first thing he heard. The empire had found him. As he tried to sit up, the feeling of restraints on his limbs weighed him down. The empire hadn't found him. Rebels had found him first. Panic set in as he tried sitting up a second time.  
"Well he's awake. Should we inform commander Sato?"  
The voice was familiar to him but he couldn't make it out. The second voice he heard was unmistakable.  
"Good idea Sabine you go let them know. I'll keep an eye on him."  
"Zeb?" He mumbled.  
The last came into view, his ears perked. Kallus was oddly glad to see a familiar face. Even that face. His eyes widened as zeb removed the restraints on his arms.  
"No point in these right now. Don't see you getting far with that leg."  
The new found freedom was a good feeling. Almost instinctively, he reached for his injured leg. He still felt so cold and now in an unfamiliar environment, he was feeling uneasy. Zeb quietly watched him. The agent wasn't sure what to do but before realizing what he was doing, had reached for zeb and began feeling his fur. It was soft and warm.  
"Hey hey what are you doing. Get off of me!"  
The sudden shout sent the Isb agent back against the bed. He was embarassed that he'd committed such an action. He didn't even understand why he had done so to begin with.  
"Sorry I just... I..."  
"The empire declared you dead a few days ago. It took alot of convincing for me to get the crew to check for you. Even you deserved a chance at rescue."  
The empire left him to die. After everything he had given to them. His loyalty and sacrifices, they never bothered to look for him. It was a sickening thought as he lay there realizing he had nothing left.  
"I don't understand. Why come back? I deserved to die on that moon. Instead you drag me back here to god knows where! Why?! To torture me? Abuse me and get information from me?!"  
Zeb could understand his anger. He was in the enemies hands, hurt, weak. But for now all he could do was try to calm the agent down. By now Sabine and Hera had poked their heads in to check on the two men. Zeb's ears were curled downward in defeat as he approached them.  
"He's pretty angry right now. Think we should give him some space for a while. Leave the arm restraints off I'll take responsibility for any problems. He needs some time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of people suggest I continue this story. Here's a second chapter I home it measures up.

Kallus lost track of the days. He didn’t think it mattered much anymore. He was in the rebellions hands and the empire had essentially left him for dead.   
“Hera isn’t there something we can do for im’?” Zeb huffed. “He won’t eat, he won’t talk, I hate to say it but I’m getting worried about Kallus.”  
The two peered in at Kallus who hadn’t even acknowledged their presence. Zeb certainly did have reason to worry. The agent’s eyes appeared sunken in. it had probably been five or so days since he had eaten. Several attempts were made to get through to him, even trying an IV which Kallus forcefully removed on more than enough occasions. It seemed everyone had given up on him. Everyone that is, except for Zeb. The Lasat came into his room almost daily and simply talked to him. He wasn’t expecting a response from Kallus through any of it. Zeb simply wanted to show him he wasn’t alone.   
“Look I know what you must be thinkin’ right now. You’re mad but at who, you aren’t quite sure. You’re trying to bottle it all up to look like the brave soldier you claim to be but all that thinkin is no good. I bet it’s pretty dark in that head of yours. Dark, cold, lonely as that moon we were on. The only difference is the monsters in your head can’t be shot or scared off.”  
Silence filled the room. Zeb wasn’t sure what else he could do now. It was after a moment of thought that he tried something just a bit unorthodox. Zeb placed his large paw on Kallus’ shoulder. Without warning he was pulling him in for an embrace, running a hand through his hair. The feeling clicked with Kallus as the large gentle fingers rubbed against the back of his neck. The tender affection was not what Kallus imagined capable of the Lasat. He felt the urge to speak welling inside as well as everything else he had suppressed. His body was trying to respond to everything at once. All he could manage was a wail that sent a chill through Zebs body.   
The wail was loud. It was high pitched and woke Hera with a start.  
“What the Kriff is going on?” she muttered. Several people were now awake standing in doorways looking confused and in some senses, scared.   
She burst through the doorway following the sound to where Zeb sat practically cradling Kallus in his arms now. It was an odd sight to see knowing the relationship these two had.   
“Hera get me some water and a sedative. Lowest dose we got.”   
She left the room returning moments later with what Zeb requested. Kallus was now quiet as Zeb got him to take small sips of the water. After coaxing him into taking the sedative, Zeb laid him back in the bed and lead Hera from the room.  
The ordeal had everyone one edge though the early hours of the morning. Zeb sat with Hera and Kanan explaining what happened. It was something he couldn’t quite explain in a way they would understand.   
“Look he clearly won’t tell us anything right now but he needs help. Now I know he’s practically been a pain in the ass but he’s in a world of hurt. Kanan you know about the force, he’s been stewin’ in his own darkness for days I know you can sense his emotions. Someone needs to guide him out of that darkness.”  
There was truth in what he said. Kanan could feel the darkness that Zeb spoke about. But in that darkness now he could sense a dim light. It hadn’t been there earlier in the day.   
“Alright Zeb, you understand him in a way we can’t it seems. If he needs a guide from the darkness, you help him. This pain he’s feeling is something you are quite familiar with. I helped you out of there and right now, you have to save another.”  
Zeb nodded and left to check on Kallus. He was still asleep for now but when he did wake next, Zeb was going to be there. Patiently waiting to chase away an all too familiar darkness that loomed over an honorable man.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I should keep this going. Just had a brain fart and had to write it out.


End file.
